Independence
by domsdirtysecret
Summary: This is a drabble written for ONSW for the Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN competition. Kel/Dom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you not familiar with the SMACKDOWN competition, Owen won the competition, and thus won Kel's hand in marriage. I wrote this piece for the writing challenge of Dom winning a one-night-stand with Kel after Owen won her hand. Just to let you know, that's where the crazy context for this story comes from. (It's just a drabble written for the competition, really, but I thought I would post it up… certainly not up to my usual standards :P)**

* * *

"How's your head?" Dom asked quietly, stopping as they reached Kel's room.

"Much better now that I'm away from all that noise," Kel admitted. "I didn't think so many people would be interested in celebrating the news." She unlocked her door and stepped into her room, turning to face him.

"It's not right," he searched her hazel eyes intently.

"Dom, Owen won the right to my hand. I had to accept the betrothal."

"Kel, you aren't a court lady that has to follow the rules. You are independent and you can make your own decisions. You always have before. Why are you willing to just accept this?" He took her hand, sapphire eyes pleading. "Please Kel."

She didn't respond, but he recognized the look in her eyes. He had seen glimpses of it since she had been a squire, when he would be pouring on the heavy charm. Back then, he would flirt with her to pass the time. But she had done a lot of growing up since she gained her shield and took command of Haven.

She shook her head, but allowed him to continue holding her hand. "We've been over this Dom."

"You're telling me you are happy with the way things are? That you don't wish things were different?"

"That irrelevant."

"It is not! You deserve to be happy Kel. I would make you happy. You know I would."

"Dom, I -"

"Kel. All you have to do is tell me you don't want me to bother you. I'll leave you alone. Tell me Kel."

"Dom, I can't. I need you in my life. You know that."

"Then be with me!" He stepped into her room, closing the door behind him. His eyes never left hers.

"It's too late Dom! The preparations are already in place, I can't not marry him."

He stepped towards her, so his face was inches away from hers. "But you aren't married yet," he whispered. He slowly leaned down to cover her lips with his own. She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him from pulling away.

"Just give me one night, Kel."

She bit her lip as she thought through her options. "One night," she said finally. "But I will still marry him as planned." She allowed him to pull her towards the bed.

"We'll see," he responded, gently pushing her onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kel awoke to find her arm numb and excess weight on her chest. She looked down to see Dom's head resting on her chest, cutting off the circulation to her arm. Smiling, she ran fingers through his silky hair using her available hand. "Dom?" she said quietly. She ran her fingers along his cheek. "Dom, wake up."

He shifted, causing tingles to run along her arm. She wiggled her fingers to get the blood moving as she glanced at her window. It was still dark outside.

Regaining feeling in her arm, Kel grazed her fingers along his back. "Dom, I really think we should get up."

He looked up to meet her eyes. She was surprised by the alertness in his eyes; he appeared to be wide awake. "You just want me to leave." He turned his head so that she could no longer see his face.

"Oh, Dom." She resumed running her fingers through his hair as he began tracing small patterns along her stomach. She bent her head down to kiss the top of his head. "Dom, please."

He sighed as sat up. "I guess this is it, then," he whispered, avoiding her gaze.

Kel felt her chest tighten as she imagined him leaving. If she let him go, he wouldn't return. She knew he would respect her decision; she had to be sure she made the right one.

Wanting to visit the privy, she rose from the bed. She took a few steps gingerly, wincing at her stiffness. Despite Dom's efforts to be gentle, she was still a little sore.

"You're hurting!" he accused, springing from the bed to stand in front of her. His hands went right to her hips, stroking her sides as he analyzed her body.

Feeling the heat come to her cheeks, she was suddenly very aware of their lack of clothing. She forced her eyes to focus on his face. "I'm fine."

"You should have told me."

"Dom, last night was anything but painful."

His concerned expression was enough to make her heart stop. He didn't respond; his blue eyes were searching hers with intent. She grabbed his hands as she met his eyes, willing him to see what she was feeling.

"Do you know why I wanted to get up so early?" she squeezed his hands, watching his face fall. His blue eyes darkened as they turned down to look at the floor.

"You want me to go. Before we're caught. I understand."

She let go of his hands, reaching up to cup his face. "I don't think you do," she whispered.

He looked up, eyes questioning. "Then explain." The desperation in his voice was traced with hope; Kel couldn't bear it.

"I want us to leave unnoticed."

"Us?" his chest heaved as his breathing quickened.

Smiling, she knew she was making the right decision. "Don't you have anything you want to ask me?" she asked.

"Nothing that you would agree to."

"Try me."

She saw the doubt flicker in his eyes before they flickered toward his breeches that were draped over her chair. Kel smiled in relief and encouragement. _He really is prepared to fight for me._ She had hoped that he would be.

He made his way over to the chair and picked up the breeches. Finding the pocket, he pulled out a small box. He turned back to her hesitantly, seemingly unsure of what he should do.

"Dom," she prodded.

"You want me to do this now?"

"Yes."

He raised an eyebrow as he knelt on one knee. "I must admit, I didn't think I'd be doing this while we're both naked."

She bit the inside of her cheek, holding back a giggle. "You are ruining this," she informed him, forcing her voice to be serious.

He bowed his head, looking ashamed. He flipped open the box, exposing a beautiful gold ring hosting a clear sapphire stone. "That was not my intention, Kel. Not at all." He looked up with over-bright eyes. "I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Raoul is working out the marriage law, and until it is finalized I'll take leave if necessary. Or he'll promote me. He truly does hate that annoying Jesslaw _boy_; I'm sure he'll be the first to help us out. I mean _really-_"

"Dom?"

"Right. Sorry. I was trying to say that no matter what, we'll find a way Kel. Because I love you, I'd give everything if it just meant you would be mine. I am already wholly yours. Will you just make me the happiest, luckiest man in this realm? Will you marry me?"

She reached down and took the ring, slipping it carefully onto her finger. "Of course," she whispered, shifting her hand to watch the sapphire sparkle in the dawn-light. Her eyes were drawn from her ring to her window. "I think we can reach the Temple of the Goddess before any protestors wake up. If we just explain to them our situation… my cause… I'm sure they'll marry us on short notice."

"They'll marry us today," Dom amended, standing up.

"Come on," she urged, sifting through her closet for an appropriate dress. "The servants will already be awake. We must hurry."

"Kel…"

"You'll have to go back to your rooms! And-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Kel, I can't do that."

Her face fell into her Yamani mask; she kept her eyes down on her white dress she held in her arms. "But…" Not trusting her voice, she said no more.

He kissed her softly as he gripped her shoulders. "Kel, I was _best man_ at Meathead's wedding. He would _kill_ me if he didn't even get an invite to mine. And Raoul will be _much_ easier to get along with if he's in on it."

"You want to _tell_ people? I'm _betrothed_ to another! I'm getting married, with preparations in place, in a few days!"

"We need witnesses."

"There's no time."

"Meathead and Raoul. They'll both support us. It won't take them long to throw on some clothes."

"Owen is Neal's friend-"

"And _you're_ his _best_ friend. He wants what's best for you; what will make you happy. And I'm his _cousin._ Trust me."

She finally looked back up to meet his eyes, smiling. "Will you get Raoul when you go back to your rooms to change? I'll get Neal as soon as I get dressed."

"Absolutely," he leaned down to kiss her nose. "We'll meet you two at the palace gates at the first bell."

Kel looked at the window again. "The first bell… that's-"

"Very very soon," he interrupted, throwing on his breeches. "So throw on your beautiful dress and get Meathead's bum out of bed. I'll see you soon," he headed for the door.

She grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I love you, Dom."

He smiled, blue eyes sparkling. "I always knew you did."

"Thank you for fighting for me," she swallowed, unwilling to let her voice crack. "If you hadn't come last night…"

"Kel?"

"Yes?"

"We're in a bit of a hurry, love."

"Sorry." She kissed his cheek and shoved him out the door.

He looked down the hallway to make sure they were alone. "I love you, Kel." He kissed her once more before running off toward the Own's wing.

She hurriedly pulled on her dress and shoes she had planned to wear at her wedding with Owen. _I'm really doing this!_ Her stomach tightened in anticipation, unable to keep herself from smiling. She didn't know it was possible to be _this_ happy. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, grateful it wasn't long enough to need to be styled.

Glancing at the light now streaming through her window, she shook her head. Pulling off her shoes, she decided to carry them; they would slow her down. With shoes in one hand, she scooped up the bottom of her dress in the other, running for Neal's room.

* * *

**Ok my fellow K/D lovers… this was supposed to be a one-chapter fic that I posted because it was written… but I just **_**couldn't**_** leave Kel with Owen. I just couldn't. So I whipped this up so I can clear my conscience. Again, not my best work, and for that I apologize. This fic is now complete! As always, feedback is always appreciated :)**


End file.
